Renora Drabbles
by Blade Nightwing
Summary: Collection of Renora drabbles. May include anything from fluff to angst.
1. Chapter 1

**((Yo, a friend requested I write a Renora drabble awhile back and I thought I would share it here. Please feel free to leave a review on my writing, it'd be greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy))**

Sitting up in the bed, the auburn haired girl looked around in boredom before her gaze fell on her leg. It lay there propped on a pillow, covered by a cast up to the knee, Sighing, she looked at the door sadly. He still hadn't come to visit.

According to some of her classmates that had come to visit, he was blaming himself for not protecting her from the beowolf. Sighing again, she laid her head back into the pillow. It had been a field trip to go test their weapons they had just made but Magnhild malfunctioned mid-transformation when a beowolf charged her. Her shoulders now slumped; she began to close her eyes. "Rennnnnn...I'mmm boredddd...come visit meeeee..." Resigning herself to not seeing him until she got out, her eyes shot open and heart began to race as she heard a soft knock and a familiar voice.

"Nora? Are you awake?" Grinning wide, Nora almost bounced out of the bed in excitement. "The door is unlocked Ren!" At that, the door opened slowly as he walked in. "There you are sleepy head! Where have you been? No wait, you've probably been doing class work. How is everyone? I can't wait to get back so I can fix Magnhild. I wish I was as smart as you. I mean, look at Stormflower, it worked great on the first try. But anyways I'm getting off topic, how are y-...What is that Ren?"

Breaking away from her rambling, Nora pointed at her best friend's head. At her words, the raven haired teen blushed gently, a rare occurrence for Ren. Running a hand through his hair, Ren brought a bright pink streak to focus. "I...I thought it might cheer you up a bit...it is your favorite color..." He muttered softly, finding himself unable to look her in the eye.

Going silent, Nora started to blush gently and her breathing slowed.

_"Never knew a time, when you weren't by my side_

_The one thing I could always count on_

_Always there for me, you've been my family_

_Even when all other hope was gone"_

It felt like her heart was out of control, what was wrong with her?

_"But for awhile things have seemed so different_

_Like it's the same but still brand new_

_I can't believe it, when did I start to fall for you?"_

No...it couldn't be. This was Ren she was talking about. They were just friends...

_"Have I lost my mind, have I just been blind_

_Never to have seen you might be_

_Everything I need, everything I dream_

_All along has it been right in front of me?_

_We've been together for a long long long long time_

_I've never thought that you and I could be a thing_

_I can't believe it, this is happening"_

Could...could it be? Was she falling for him? He was talking, but her own thoughts blocked out his words.

_"I think oh whoa what am I to do_

_I didn't know that I would fall in love with you_

_And what to do right now I haven't got a clue"_

"Nora? Are you listening?"

_"I'll just bite my tongue and when I want to say I love you I say_

_Boop"_

"Nora?"

_"Boop"_

"Nora please talk to me..."

_"Boop"_

Looking up at him, Nora gestured for Ren to lean in close. As he did so, she smiled wide and pressed a finger against the tip of his nose. "Boop"

Looking confused, Ren's eyes darted from side to side as he tried to figure out what she did to him. "Boop?" Nodding, she smiled and did it again. "Boop. It's okay Ren, I'll be good to go soon. Besides it was just an accident." At her words, Ren smiled softly. "Okay Nora."

Smiling back, Nora bounced excitedly. "Now you need to sign my cast!" As she said so, she pointed at her cast. Slowly, the two teens sweat dropped as they saw most of the space filled by the words "Save for Ren".

Giggling softly, she smiled at him. "Sorry Ren"

In response, Ren sighed with a soft smile. "Noraaaaa..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warning: Character Death, Gore, Blood, Depression, Mental Health facilities, Alcohol mention, Overall Sadness. Read at own risk.**

Firing his guns as he jumped over the Ursa Major, Ren landed behind it and quickly thrust Stormflower's blades into the Grimm's back. Yanking it down through the body of the beast of darkness, the raven haired boy looked around quickly. It had been a simple mission until the sudden arrival of all the Ursi caused the team to get separated. And now Ren couldn't find Nora. Looking around with his heart beating fast, the huntsman in training spotted a cloud of black particles in the distance.

Running fast, Ren hurried toward the cloud. Someone must be killing a large amount of Grimm in that area. Thinking quickly as he ran, Ren examined the possibilities in front of him. It could be Jaune and Pyrrha, in which case they could help him look for his lost friend. On the other hand, it could be Nora which meant...she should be fine. She had to be fine. It's Nora. As he drew closer, he heard the distinctive report of Magnhild in its grenade launcher mode.

"Nora!?" The teen yelled out, trying to see how close he was to her location. As he drew closer, Ren's heart nearly jumped out of his chest and banged against his ribs, like it was trying to break free. There was a large pile of Beowolfs and Ursi, with the occasional flash of pink emanating from inside it.  
The next few seconds were a blurry and hazy for Ren. A haze of bullets, slicing and rage. Red hot, deep burning rage. As his senses came back to him, he found himself pulling the trigger at the body of an Ursa, a dry clicking resounding from the guns. Looking around wildly past the slowly dissolving bodies of the Grimm, he looked for her. Where was she? Where was she, god damn it, where was she!? Spotting a flash of pink, Ren started off to run towards it but stumbled. His body felt drained, a typical symptom of lack of aura. Stumbling and eventually crawling after having tripped not to far from her, the teen reached her.

Looking over her, Ren found himself unable to keep his usual stoic mask up. Putting his hands around one of her mangled ones, he touched her gently. "N-Nora?" His eyes were wide, mouth twitching slightly as the disbelief at the situation set in. Slowly she coughed, blood dribbling out of her mouth as an arm fell away from her side, showing where a portion had been eviscerated by a Grimm's claws. As she looked up into the sky, her one good eye hazed over in pain, she whimpered. "R-r-ren? Where are y-you Ren?" Chocking up, the raven haired boy brushed her hair out of her face, matted down by drying blood. So much blood. "I'm here Nora, I'm here..."

W-where are you? I can barely hear you..." she tried to move her head to look over to where she heard his voice. As she did went to do so, she let out a loud screech of pain and agony, causing a large amount of blood to bubble up and splatter into the air, and stopped. Tears falling freely now, Ren pressed her hand against his face. "I'm right here...I'm right here, I'm right here..." Her lips tried to twitch into a small smile as she felt her hand get pressed against what she assumed was his face. She couldn't find the words to say that she couldn't tell what she was touching. Her hand along with the rest of her body was far beyond repair. She knew it, and so did Ren.

Tears began to run down her cheeks, turning slightly red as the blood mixed with the tears, and she muttered over and over. Leaning closely to her, Ren made out her words and his eyes shot open in shock and pain. Deep emotional pain like his soul was being stabbed over and over. "Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop..." Closing his eyes, memories washed over him like a storm.

_Walking up to Ren, Nora looked him dead in the eye and pressed her finger against his nose, running away and hiding behind one of the slides at the playground they were playing at. Following the sound of her giggles, the raven haired kid tracked his friend down. "Nora, why did you do that?" Smiling at him and still giggling, she managed out one word. "Boop" Looking confused, her cocked his head in bewilderment. "Boop?" Bouncing excitedly, the red head nodded. "Boop! It means I love you! It can be our own special thing!" Blushing slightly, the kid smiled at his excitable best friend. "Heh...boop..."_

As this memory from their childhood washed over him, Nora continued. Clinging to the one word like a precious jewel. It hurt so bad. There had been just so many, there's no way she could have realistically taken them all on and survived. But they had surrounded her, and if they left her alone, they might find Jaune and Pyrrha. Or Ren! No, she had to fight them off herself. And now she couldn't block out the pain. Looking over her, Ren wiped his tears on the sleeve of his shirt. Biting his lip as though it would hold back the tears, he looked over her. She...she wasn't going to make it. He couldn't say that she was. He could tell she was going to simply bleed out over the next hour or so. Except he knew it was anything but "simply bleed out" to her. She would be in indescribably terrible pain until the moment when she died. He...he couldn't let that happen to her. Not to Nora. Pointing the barrel of Stormflower to her head, tears rushed down his cheeks and he croaked out softly. I...I'm sorry Nora. I'm so sorry..." And he pulled the trigger.

Only to be brought back to his now terrible reality by a harsh click. A click that showed there were no more bullets for the gun to shoot. Looking at the gun, Ren's mind began to breakdown as he sobbed and yelled and shrieked. "No! Nonononono! Don't make me do this! Let me end it for her! She shouldn't have to go through this pain!" Sobbing and his whole body shaking, he looked around for something to do when his eyes fell down upon to the gun once again. His eyes lost all of their hope, happiness a long gone subject. "Please...no...Anything but that. Please god, help her. Don't make me do this..."

Crying into her slowly dying body, Ren broke down before slowly grasping Stormflower tighter with each whimper and yelp of pain from her. Looking up slightly, he gulped. His hand shaking from panic and shock, he held the blade attached to the gun over her heart. "I'm sorry Nora. I'm so sorry Nora. Please forgive me...I love you Nora...I'm sorry..." Pulling his hand up, he stabbed it down into her heart.

As the blade pierced her heart, Nora's body stiffened as her one good eye shot opened, the haze of pain leaving it. Tears rolling down her cheek, she tried to reach up and stroke his hair, but found she couldn't move her body. So with that, she decided on the only thing she could do. "...Boop..."  
Lying there as her blood coursed over his fingers, Ren sat there. Totally quiet, as the hours passed until the silence was broken by a few shouts. From the group Ren could make out the voices of Jaune, Pyrrha, even team RWBY and some of the professors of Beacon. Running towards him, Jaune and Pyrrha yelled to him. "Ren! Are you okay!? Have you seen No-" sliding to a stop, Pyrrha sobbed and clutched Jaune's arm tight. Over at the group Goodwitch paled at the sight, Ozpin's hand resting comforting on her shoulder. Yang held Ruby tight, blocking her little sister's sight from the scene before them. Weiss turned and faced away from the group, not wanting to witness any more death like this in her life. Blake sat there and stared on, unable to cope with the sight and look away.

**2 weeks later**

"You wouldn't even let him attend her funeral Ozpin!" Sitting back in his desk, the man looked at the two tearful teens standing before him. Jaune's face flushed red with anger and Pyrrha looking on the verge of a breakdown. "I'm sorry. But you both know he will need to stay into the mental health center until the day when he recovers...if he recovers..." Biting his lip, the blond looked down at the ground. Words failed him as Ozpin waved them away. Watching the two teens leave his office and hearing the door shut behind them, the man pulled out his scroll and dialed a number. "James? I...I think I need a drink..."

**Vale Mental Health Facility: Room 8008**

Sitting against the padded wall, Ren had long since stopped struggling with the straitjacket as per his usual schedule for the day. Lying back he closed his eyes, and clung to a word that he spoke over and over in an attempt from having to face the memories and the reality he now faced without her. "Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop..."


End file.
